For recreational and non-recreational purposes vehicles are driven in on-road and off-road conditions. On-road and, in particular, off-road conditions can vary dramatically, particularly during inclement weather, such as rain. When on-road and/or off-road conditions deteriorate, such as during rainy weather, vehicles may lose traction, sink into the ground surface, and become stuck. When this happens, the vehicles often can not dislodge themselves and need the assistance of another vehicle, such as a tow truck, to be pulled out. This process of getting a vehicle dislodged is time consuming and expensive.
Devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,288 to Hedstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 2,662,604 to Henderson, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,862,567 to Dull which are all herein incorporated by reference, enable a vehicle to be shifted laterally to assist in parking the vehicle on a paved surface. These devices are not designed for dislodging vehicles which have become stuck in the ground surface and would likely sink into the ground and become inoperable.
Another devices, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,882 to Bernotas which is herein incorporated by reference, is designed to help a vehicle regain traction on a paved surface which has become slippery, such as from ice and hard-packed snow. However, this device is not designed to dislodge a vehicle which is stuck in the ground. If the vehicle were operated on an unpaved surface and became stuck, the vehicle would likely sink far enough down that the hydraulic cylinders would also become stuck into the ground rendering them inoperable. Additionally, this device is quite complicated requiring multiple hydraulic cylinders to operate.
Another device, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,796 to Padula which is herein incorporated by reference, is a hydraulic thruster which is used to propel a stalled vehicle incapable of self motivation. Unfortunately, when the hydraulic thruster is moved into position, the chamber of the hydraulic thruster from which the piston is driven in and out of is located perilously close to the ground surface. During attempts to dislodge the vehicle, the chamber of the hydraulic thruster may sink in and become damaged rendering the device inoperable. Additionally, to move the hydraulic thruster into position, the operator must get out of the vehicle and detach the piston end of the hydraulic thruster. This is inconvenient for the operator who will have to get out in an area which is muddy and can be dangerous because while releasing the end of the hydraulic thruster the operator might slip and fall under the vehicle which is in an unstable position.